Celos
by AngelaMort
Summary: Orgullo, él era un santo dorado, de mayor rango que el resto, ¡¿Cómo osaba a ignorarlo de tal manera! No se iba a salir con la suya, aunque ella ya lo había hecho. Cap 3: "La ley" (especial navideño ni tan navideño xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Orgullo, él era un santo dorado, de mayor rango que el resto, ¡¿Cómo osaba a ignorarlo de tal manera?! No se iba a salir con la suya, aunque ella ya lo había hecho. ::OneShot-Lemon::

**Nota inicial: **Como siempre, debo recordar que esto está basado en una era dónde han revivido después de muchas batallas a los santos en el Santuario, dándose una oportunidad ahora que hay una época de paz. Esto es parte de la línea que manejo en mi crackshipp y la aventura que llevan a escondidas de todos.

**CELOS**

Un año aproximadamente iba a cumplir el Santuario desde que los santos de Atenea habían regresado a la vida, muchas cosas habían cambiado y muchas reglas también, era una época de paz que en mucho tiempo no se había vivido.

Esa mañana había amanecido con un impecable cielo azul y el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, Shura había madrugado y ya desde muy temprano estaba listo para comenzar su día, aunque no estaba tan de buen humor, a decir verdad tenía varios días en que su humor estaba más terrible que de costumbre. Era su día libre y realmente no tenía mucho que hacer, ¿Entrenar? Nah, por hoy iba a descartar aquello, tal vez saldría a caminar un rato por los alrededores, estar por la playa o...

No, no iba a hacerlo.

Shura bufó tan solo de pensarlo, él no se tomaría la molestia, su orgullo era más grande. Pero ¿Qué no quería Capricornio hacer?

Era un secreto, un secreto que absolutamente nadie sabía de él, vaya, ni siquiera Aioros quien era su mejor amigo se lo había contado, sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero la tentación le había ganado y se había arriesgado a acceder.

En fin, desayunó y decidió salir a echar un vistazo a los alrededores del Santuario, todo iba de lo más normal, Shura iba con su expresión seria pero su mirada buscando algo.

Justo decidió pasarse por el Coliseo y vio que estaban algunos santos de plata y aprendices entrenando, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que su mirada se enfocó en lo que estaba buscando.

Ahí estaba ella, platicando con ese "santo" sin rango muy amenamente, no era otro que Dócrates, y no era la primera vez que la cachaba así, Shura funció el ceño.

La amazona de cabellos negros, quien no era otra que Geist se pudo percatar de cierta presencia, y lo vio a lo lejos, podía disimular fácilmente debido a que traía su máscara puesta, Capricornio sin hacer más se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

Shura no podía disimular que su mal humor iba en aumento ¿Qué se creía ella? Tenía días en que no le prestaba atención, vaya que las exigencias de Capricornio eran evidentes. Sí, ese era su secreto, se veía a escondidas con aquella amazona que alguna vez había sido exiliada del Santuario.

Nadie se imaginaba tal cosa, era una chica casi nueve años menor que Shura, aunque no era menor de edad, para ese entonces él tendría casi treinta y ella apenas en los inicios de los 20's.

Tenían una historia bastante graciosa del como había comenzado todo eso, recién que el Santuario se estaba reestableciendo, por alguna situación una que otra vez se topaban, pero los encuentros no habían empezado con el pie derecho, de hecho por equis o "y" razón terminaba él llamándole la atención, y ella que por naturaleza era rebelde, le importaba poco los argumentos del santo dorado, en fin, no se podían ver ni en pintura.

_"Todos los santos dorados aunque vuelvan a revivir mil veces, jamás se les quitarán lo arrogantes y cretinos",_ siempre decía ella.

En fin, al cabo del tiempo por alguna y otra razón, la atracción fue inevitable y las cosas sucedieron "accidentalmente".

Shura finalmente había regresado al anochecer a su templo, estuvo todo el día afuera, había ido a Rodorio y a la ciudad de Atenas a despejar su mente y relajarse un rato, iba subiendo las doce casas y observando el cielo de momentos, el manto de las estrellas se podía notar ya.

Finalmente al llegar a la décima casa, lo primero que decidió hacer fue ir a darse una ducha larga y relajante, mañana si sería un día lleno de actividades, así que aprovecharía esos momentos de paz y calma.

Al salir de bañarse y dirigirse a su cuarto no se imaginó tal sorpresa, ahí estaba ella recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Había agarrado a Shura de sorpresa.

Geist observaba al Santo, solo llevaba su pantalón de dormir puesto, el torso desnudo que le hacía ver su buen cuerpo formado, y una toalla que llevaba en el cuello mientras se secaba el cabello, realmente se veía hermoso, sin embargo ella no hizo ninguna expresión aparente a pesar de no traer su máscara puesta.

Shura musitó con molestia y frunció el ceño tomando de nuevo su postura.

_-¿Qué haces acá? _-preguntó indiferente, o tratando de disimularlo mientras se seguía secando el cabello.

_-Te vi hace rato en el coliseo y..._

_-¿Te acordaste de mi existencia?_ -dijo él sarcásticamente mientras pasaba de largo para ir a colgar la toalla en una silla.

_-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? _

Shura no respondió y siguió haciendo sus cosas, ignorando totalmente lo que Geist le preguntaba. La amazona suspiró, eso se estaba tornando bastante molesto.

_-¡Shura!_

El mencionado volteó a verla.

_-Por qué no mejor te vas con tu amigo ese a platicar, que tanto te gusta, ahora entiendo porque has estado tan ausente estos días._

Touché, la cabrita al fin había sacado los cuernos.

_-¿Qué estás insinuando?_

Geist frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso Shura estaba celoso? Pero además su orgullo estaba herido, ser reemplazado por un caballero sin rango siendo él un Santo de oro, imposible.

La amazona sonrió burlonamente.

_-¿Estás celoso de Dócrates? _

-_Por favor _-respondió él de inmediato con fastidio.

-_¿Sabes? él está interesado en mí -_a propósito salió el comentario para ver la reacción de Shura, el mencionado no pudo resistir su enojo y se dirigió a ella empujándola contra la pared, sus cuerpos estaban en total cercanía.

-_¿Y qué? ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué esperas para irte con él? -_le susurró en el oído, cosa que a ella le volvía loca tenerlo tan cerca. Por supuesto que él lo hacía a propósito también.

La amazona rodeó con sus manos las caderas del santo y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo muy de cerca.

-_El que me vuelve loca eres tú_ -le respondió con un susurro, Shura sonrió al oír aquello y comenzó a besarle el cuello, muy despacio, torturándola, ahora él bajando sus manos hasta su cintura para poder alzar la blusa de ella y comenzar a tocarla, sabía como hacerlo ya que Geist suspiraba fuertemente.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse de una manera muy intensa, él le mordía los labios de una manera muy sensual entre beso y beso, con sus fuertes brazos la cargo hasta llevarla a donde estaba la cama, sin dejarse de besar.

Acostados, Geist rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de él, quien a propósito frotaba su notable erección con el sexo de ella, aun teniendo ambos la ropa puesta. Shura no paraba de besarle el cuello, bajando, mordiendo sus pechos sobre la ropa.

La amazona sin pensarlo en lo más mínimo, y ya caliente como se sentía, se quitó la blusa y el brassiere de inmediato, desnudándose. Shura sonrió al verla como tal, era tan hermosa, comenzó a besar su viente, lo volvía loco su piel tan suave, subió hasta sus pechos y levemente los mordió y los besó, sacando un gemido de la chica.

El santo le quitó el pantalón y su pantie, la miró de reojo, totalmente desnuda, no era la primera vez que la veía, ya conocía ese cuerpo a la perfección, conocía cada centímetro de él, y no se cansaba de verlo, de hacerlo suyo, porque era para él y solo para él, de nadie más.

Por alguna razón que Shura no se explicaba, el estar con ella le hacía sentir totalmente completo.

Se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, sino fuese por un movimiento de Geist, ella quedó arriba ahora, le comenzó a quitar el pantalón con ayuda de él, y ahora era el turno de ella de admirarlo, era tan perfecto, y podía notar que él estaba totalmente excitado.

La amazona de mordió el labio y se subió en él, simplemente para torturarlo por unos momentos, solamente frotaba su sexo, Shura suspiraba mientras le acariciaba su cuerpo.

-_¿Te gusta?_ -preguntó ella en un susurró en el oído, mientras sonreía y le daba tiernos besos.

-_Me encanta _-respondió él sin dejarla de abrazar- _Me encantas_ -dijo finalmente.

La joven se acomodó de tal modo en que él pudiera penetrarla finalmente, poco a poco, al sentir aquello ambos gimieron, una vez acoplados, ella comenzó a moverse, le encantaba esa posición, así tenía sometido a aquel santo dorado a su antojo, y por supuesto que Shura no se quejaba para nada.

Ella seguía moviéndose mientras él se enderezaba para besar sus pechos y admirarla desde aquel ángulo, no podía pedir más, era maravilloso tenerla así en ese momento.

Ella arriba duró un largo rato hasta que se recostó sobre él, un poco cansada.

-_Te toca arriba_ -dijo ella.

-_Te falta condición física, pensé que si tenías verdaderos entrenamientos. _-dijo él burlón.

-_Cálla _-le dio un beso fugaz en la boca y se acostó junto a él.

Shura se colocó sobre de ella y la miró junto con una sonrisa.

-_¿Ves? No debes desaparecerte así tanto, porque sino pierdes condición física._

-_¿Desaparecerme?_ -preguntó ella- _Si yo no vengo ¿Por qué no fuiste tú a buscarme?_

Touché.

Shura no respondió a la pregunta y solo la besó.

-_¿Ves? Tu también tienes la culpa de todo._

-_Luego arreglamos eso _-Shura la volvió a penetrar ahora él arriba de ella.

Comenzó a moverse, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera de una manera rápida, sentía como ella apretaba sus manos en su espalda, se besaban con intensidad.

De repente, sintió como Geist se empezaba a contraer, ella soltó un gritito, anunciando que estaba llegando al límite, él al sentir aquello igual soltó un gemido.

-_Vaya..._ -dijo ella respirando agitadamente- _Que bien estuvo eso _-sonrió sin dejarlo de ver.

Se besaron.

-_Acaba dentro de mí -_le dijo ella, sabiendo que le gustaba a él terminar de esa manera- _No hay peligro, confía en mí._

-_De acuerdo._

En un movimiento volvió a besarla intensamente mientras que agarraba su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya, el vaivén continuaba más intensamente hasta que un gemido más intenso provino del santo de la décima casa.

Shura dejó de moverse mientras sentía como finalmente se venía dentro de ella, su corazón que latía rápidamente se fue tranquilizando, así como su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse casi en su totalidad. Geist con cariño apretaba su mano mientras que con la otra mano tomaba su rostro y lo besaba dulcemente.

Shura ante tal acto solo sonrió mientras seguía recuperando el aliento.

-_Me fascina que te pongas celoso _-murmuró ella.

-_Hmph..._ -musitó avergonzado ante el comentario de la amazona.

Él solo la miraba fijamente, veía esos ojos azules que brillaban de una manera diferente, la veía tan hermosa, es cierto, ya se habían acostado muchas veces tiempo atrás, pero esta vez había sido tan diferente, sintió un nudo en el estómago en ese momento, empezaba a sentir tantas cosas, quería decirle lo que ya sentía por ella, que se había convertido en un constante en su vida, en que no quería dejarle nunca... pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo aquella relación era solo un trato, era algo sin compromiso y solo por diversión, ese había sido el acuerdo entre ambos.

Shura sabía el riesgo de haber aceptado, y más por la nula experiencia que había tenido en el ámbito sentimental, en tiempos en que Saga gobernaba el Santuario el pudo haber tenido a quien hubiese querido, pero tenía otras prioridades en mente y era aún más orgulloso y pedante en ese entonces.

Shura trató de no pensar más en eso y la volvió a besar suavemente, transmitiendo con ese beso todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-_Simplemente no me gusta que alguien más se fije en ti, en especial ese sujeto_ -murmuró finalmente él, avergonzado ante sus palabras- _pero no soy quién para reclamarte._

-_Shura, en estos momentos no hay nadie más con quien me interese estar_ -dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro- _me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, así que no te pongas así._

Geist se quedó callada por unos momentos.

-S_i una mujer se acercara a ti, creo que reaccionaría de la misma manera _-dijo finalmente ella divertida.

Shura sonrió ante aquello y la abrazó, cerró los ojos y colocó su rostro cerca del cuello de ella, sin decir nada.

-_Ya me tengo que ir _-dijo ella repentinamente.

Shura se levantó a verla.

-_Quédate_.

-_¿Qué?_

-_Quédate hoy, siempre te vas muy rápido. Quédate._

Nunca imaginó que Shura le pidiera algo así, comúnmente siempre lo hacían y luego luego cada quién por su lado, ella lo observó, se veía tan encantador en ese momento, veía esos ojos verdes suplicantes.

Geist le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-_Deberías ponerte celoso más seguido._

**Nota: **¡AAAAAH! Finalmente lo hice, maigash, como nadie escribe de esta pareja, pos lo hago xD

Bueno, ya, sino seguiré fangirleando, espero dejen sus opiniones. Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: un mini shot que no me podía sacar de la cabeza, no me culpen, estos dos me traen loca.

**Celos: ¿Por qué yo?.**

Habían pasado 15 días desde que Atenea la había mandado a una misión, bastante lejos, así que la amazona de los abismos estaba saliendo del templo de Atenea, en la cima de las 12 casas. Había ido a rendir su informe al patriarca.

Se sentía extremadamente agotada, así que al salir de ahí, iría a tomarse una ducha y de ahí a su cabaña a descansar. Iba bajando las doce casas, hasta llegar a la décima casa, tenía muchos días que no veía a Shura, aunque ni siquiera sabía si se encontraba en su templo, y menos en alguna misión fuera del Santuario.

Comenzó a atravesar la décima casa, hasta que de repente escuchó unas voces, definitivamente el santo se encontraba en su templo, pero se escuchaba también una voz de una mujer. La chica caminó y justo en la entrada del templo, se encontraba Shura y estaba con una de las mucamas que se encargaban de limpiar los 12 templos.

-Entonces Señor Shura, ¿No se le ofrece nada más? –preguntó la mujer, quien vestía un elegante peplo blanco, bastante atractiva, no pasaría de los 25 años.

Geist solo se quedó parada observando, claramente la tipa le coqueteaba de una manera descarada.

-No necesito nada más –dijo un serio Capricornio, de repente el santo percibió una presencia y volteó, justo ahí la vio parada, se sorprendió verla ahí, no sabía que ya había vuelto de su misión. La amazona reaccionó, y se siguió de frente sin siquiera saludar, sino fuera porque Shura la conocía bastante bien, adivinaba que la mujer estaba de mal humor.

Geist estaba celosa, sí, así se sentía y eso le molestaba aún más ¿Acaso Shura había aprovechado los días afuera para irse con otra? Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se topaba con más de esas doncellas que limpiaban el Santuario. La pelinegra se dirigió lo más rápido a su cabaña, para así de un portazo azotar su puerta y encerrarse.

Al entrar se quitó la máscara y dio de vueltas, trató de calmarse y de repente vio su reflejo, tenía en la pared un espejo colgado de medio cuerpo. Se acercó a este y se vio fijamente a ella misma.

Suspiró, empezaba a recordar a las chicas que trabajaban en el Santuario, todas arregladas, y se veía a ella misma. Observaba su largo cabello negro, sus ojos azules, su piel bronceada, pero no le gustaba lo que veía.

-¿Pero qué me sucede? –se sentía ridícula al estarse comparando, aunque la verdad no le gustaba lo que veía en ese espejo, por primera vez empezaba a fijarse en su apariencia física, le empezaba a realmente a importar, y eso había despertado desde que Shura y ella habían empezado ese secreto entre ambos.

La verdad es que muchas veces había pasado por su cabeza acabar con todo aquello, pero realmente le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba su compañía. Realmente empezaba a sentir algo más fuerte que solo tener relaciones intimas, ya que, conocía el otro lado de Shura, no el del santo dorado arrogante, egótico y cretino. No, no era tan malo y ni mucho menos frío.

Aunque la verdad también Geist muchas veces se cuestionaba si ella era lo suficiente para él, existían mujeres más hermosas, más bien, realmente hermosas a comparación de ella y en cualquier momento el santo dorado se aburriría quizá se conseguiría a alguien mejor, a alguien de su nivel, pensar en eso realmente le aterraba, tenía miedo de salir lastimada.

Sin duda Geist, detrás de esa apariencia ruda y fría, escondía a una joven llena de miedos y de baja autoestima.

La pelinegra se dejó caer en su cama y simplemente miró hacia el techo mientras suspiraba, toda esta situación en verdad le causaba un conflicto. Así se quedó durante un buen rato, hasta que escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Geist se levantó y se colocó su máscara y abrió su puerta.

-Shura.

-¿Puedo pasar?

La chica asintió.

-¿Qué haces acá en plena luz del día? Te podrían ver y nos meterías en problemas. –dijo en un tono de voz molesta, ambos entraron y se quitó la máscara.

-Te vi hace rato pasar por mi templo, no sabía que ya habías regresado. –dijo él- Y como nada más te pasaste de frente sin siquiera decir un 'Hola'…

-Estabas bastante entretenido con esa exuberante doncella, no le quería interrumpir "Señor Shura" –dijo sarcásticamente, Geist no podía disimular el evidente enojo.

El santo de la décima casa solo arqueó una ceja. Todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Geist rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué viste en mí? –preguntó ella.

Shura se extrañó por tal pregunta, Geist pudo notar su cara de sorpresa y confusión.

-Olvida lo que dije, es mejor que me vaya –Geist se levantó con intenciones de irse de su cabaña y huir al menos por ese día.

Shura la tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera, la chica volteó a verlo.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Geist suspiró, estaba muerta de vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ella sabía que necesitaba externarlo. Volteó a ver hacia otro lado y bajó la mirada.

-El Santuario está lleno de esas doncellas con sus escotados peplos, cabellos peinados, maquillaje prominente, demasiado femeninas…

Suspiró molesta.

-Y obviamente se nota que están buscando a que caballero de alto rango ligarse -volteó a verlo- Yo soy una amazona sin rango todavía. ¿Por qué yo, siendo tú un caballero de alto rango? Y yo una simple… amazona.

Shura no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-No me respondas, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy preguntando eso, es estúpido, ni siquiera somos algo como para venirte con estas cosas.

Geist de nuevo tenía intenciones de irse, pero Shura no la soltaba.

-No somos nada, tienes razón… no tenemos un título como tal pero eso no significa que voy a andar coqueteando o acostándome con las mujeres que se me acerquen. No soy de esos ni me interesa serlo.

Geist no lo volteaba a ver.

-Lo que sí sé es que compartimos un secreto –la jaló hacia él, quedando ambos frente a frente, la chica ni siquiera lo podía mirar- y que elegí compartirlo solo contigo, con nadie más y no dejaré de ser fiel a ello.

Rodeó con sus manos la cintura de ella.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

Geist frunció el ceño.

-A nada –murmuró ella apenada, su corazón latía rápidamente, le había dicho palabras maravillosas, y ella sabía que eran reales, Shura a pesar de todo era alguien que se tomaba las cosas bastante en serio, eso era lo maravilloso de ese hombre. Así que ella le devolvió la mirada y sin decirle una palabra más, le robó un beso largo y profundo, habían estado tantos días sin verse que disfrutaron ese momento.

Capricornio le sonrió, era sorprendente como esa mujer cambiaba de estado de ánimo en menos de un segundo.

-¿Sabes por qué tú? –dijo finalmente él, Geist lo miró ahora con sorpresa.- No eres una amazona cualquiera, y no me importa si no tienes un rango por ahora. Si estás celosa por lo que viste en la mañana, no te alarmes, no estoy pensando en cambiar el modelo por ahora –dijo bromista.

-Idiota –Geist se zafó de él por tal comentario, se tomaba a veces las cosas demasiado en serio.

Shura la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas.

Geist lo miró, era la primera vez que le decía hermosa.

-Tonto –se besaron profundamente.

-Tengo guardia más tarde, así que –dijo él pícaramente- Podemos aprovechar este rato antes de irme.

La amazona le sonrió con las mismas ganas.

-Me encantaría, señor Shura.

Shura pegó su rostro al de ella.

-No te cambiaría por nadie –susurró.

**Nota:** SOY UNA PINCHE CURSI, NO ME JUZGUEN :U


End file.
